


【尺J】放逐之森 15

by ftr295



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftr295/pseuds/ftr295
Summary: 不知道为什么想吃肉于是炖了可能会变成只想吃肉的废人（警觉）





	【尺J】放逐之森 15

“……哥怎么了？”

“专心点。别说话。”

两个人身上围着松垮的浴袍，下摆很快就被泉水冲开。朴载赫心领神会地扯开衣带，上身向后靠在围栏上，好让曹容仁由上而下俯视他。水气把两人蒸得像煮熟的虾，眼神黏腻湿润。朴载赫拨开水雾，从对方下垂的眸中看到一缕不安。他很想知道那是什么，但精灵没有给机会。

这时候多问什么好像煞风景——空气中弥漫着夜风的潮气和兽人的体味，吹来幽淡的花香。花园里栽着大片洋金花，香气让两个人很快燥热起来，欲罢不能。曹容仁的舌头灵巧地沿着下巴轻轻舔舐和啃咬朴载赫的喉结，引发一阵酥痒。

下腹的炽热让性器逐渐抬头，朴载赫心想幸福真是来得太突然。他注意到精灵耳廓后面红得透亮的皮肤，直起上身吻了上去。曹容仁将头埋进他颈脖，听着耳畔粗而急促的呼吸声，伸入水中的手指不安分地擦过柱身，顺着血管的形状向下磨蹭，探入耻毛深处，在周围故意轻轻抚挠。

朴载赫一点都不满足于这种轻飘飘的恶趣味。他抓住曹容仁的手，食指贴着食指，伸向对方胯下。泉水滑润，让他不需要扩张就轻易伸入后穴，甚至能描摹出贪婪的穴口一张一合的形状和频率，显然是饥渴多时了。

自己的手指被迫一起插入，带来姗姗来迟的羞耻感，让曹容仁有些难堪，手挣脱朴载赫的钳制，抓住他肩膀。

“我怎么不知道，哥看着禁欲，私底下还有这么淫荡的模样呢。”

朴载赫轻笑着打开面前的人夹紧的双腿，一手托着曹容仁的脊背，让他整个儿挂在自己身上。随后抽出手指，任由大张的穴口更为剧烈地收缩，带动精灵身躯阵阵瑟缩，前面也抬了头。

年轻人的坏心思在此时体现得淋漓尽致，他故意不去照顾下面，而是将手上的黏液涂在发红的乳首上，手口并用，用力揉捏。被托着坐在对方身上，曹容仁弓起身躯，承受着从胸前袭来的刺痒感，下面的空虚又让他不得不扭动腰部，在朴载赫大腿上蹭个不停。

“哥别乱动嘛。”

朴载赫吸得仔细，直到那硬起来的乳粒变得殷红，在他舔舐啃咬之下很快胀痛起来，甚至在周围留下浅浅的牙印。头发上滴下的水珠在乳尖颤颤巍巍地停留，被他小口吸吮掉，这种先是激烈随后又轻柔的把戏让曹容仁更难受了。

“这时候居然这么磨蹭……”

“哥难得主动一次，这次就让我舒服一点，怎么样？”

“坏孩子。”

朴载赫松开嘴，意犹未尽地舔舔唇角，抬头直视曹容仁，小眼珠转了一圈，仿佛在指示他自己继续动。精灵从未被这样命令过，然而眼下情势特殊，逼得他只能对欲望屈服。

曹容仁草草撸动两下朴载赫已经半硬的性器，随后勉强地对准位置坐下去。好在朴载赫没有真的放置不管，伸手大力掰开他浑圆的臀部，让他可以顺畅地将那一整根吞入。一次性到底，纵然有水润滑，强烈的异物感还是让曹容仁牙关打颤。他能感觉到内壁挤挤挨挨的软肉，不知廉耻地吞吃着阴茎，使自己五脏六腑都一齐被向上顶。

朴载赫却觉得不够。他抬起双腿捏着曹容仁的侧腰往下按，好让他的轻易顶到深处所熟悉的那一点。肉刃劈开酥软潮热的漩涡，朝着精灵隐秘的敏感点尽情研磨。曹容仁开始跟随他的频率扭动腰肢，每一次提起上身，穴口翻出的嫩肉挤压着阴茎，又随着他重重地坐下而谄媚地裹入。

“哥真是不知足，坏孩子要被你压榨过头了。”

朴载赫说得很慢，每说一个字就朝着那一点重重顶一下。仗着露天花园空旷的环境，曹容仁丝毫没有抵触地哭叫出声，将全力释放的情欲毫不掩饰地融入沉沉夜空。

细长的声音支离破碎地穿透空气，妩媚又歇斯底里。那是和精灵用鸟语产生风力共鸣时截然不同的另一番风情，惹得朴载赫重重叹息。他看着身上随着动作起伏的人，心想他真是压抑自我太久了，只有这种时刻才愿意借欲望发泄怨气。但能发泄在自己身上也不错，至少能让两个人暂时抛开俗务，享受这须臾饕足。

少年与精灵再度温柔地唇舌交缠，让双方敏感不定的情绪共同平复。而在他们目光未至的水中，交媾处曹容仁依然动得激烈，使囊袋与臀部重重击打，发出淫靡水声。

欲火快要燃烧殆尽时，朴载赫将精液射在了曹容仁体内。不同于上一次的克制谨慎，他环着曹容仁换了个姿势，让体力快速消耗的精灵靠着围栏平复喘息。尚未消退的性器以拧巴的姿势碾过肠道，又故意撞上那一点。曹容仁再次不受控制地呻吟着夹紧朴载赫，这一次自己也释放出来，弄了朴载赫一手。他只觉自己的脑袋嗡嗡作响，从胸前、侧腰到腿根布满啃噬或掐捏的痕迹，胀痛一波又一波地从脚趾袭向头顶，此起彼伏地刺激他的身体和灵魂，简直没有尽头。

上一次未能尽兴使朴载赫积累了不少，余韵让性器再次开始充血，贴合内壁的形状胀大。少年人一下下地进出，操开泥泞的穴口和柔嫩的褶皱，像打桩机一样不知疲倦地抽送，让曹容仁头皮发麻。他整个上身被提起来向后按倒，大理石栏杆在他背上印下极粗的红痕。下半身趋于麻痹，每一次撞击都敲在他心窝子上，令他很快开始大脑断片。他失神地看着夜空的几点星子，闪烁着又消失在黑暗中。远处广场上的喧嚣声断断续续传来，和着风声钻入耳中，让他差点有种当众做爱的错觉，惊吓之余便在朴载赫背上抓挠了一把。

勤勤恳恳耕耘中的朴载赫忽然感到后背一阵刺痛，还是对曹容仁这种疑似放空的状态表示了宽容，嘴里半撒娇地抱怨了起来，尾音拖得老长。

“哥下手好重，这么快就累了吗？”

“嗯……哈啊……你射快一点，再快一点啦。”

精灵有气无力地说着，激烈的呻吟过后嗓子嘶哑发干。此前被打开的双腿无力地下垂，让朴载赫从膝窝后一把搂住。他掂量了一下，发觉曹容仁比初见时胖了一些，这让他感到开心。恍惚中他看到对方眼里陌生却旖旎的色彩，与他所熟知的颜色有少许偏差，却足以使人沦陷。

或许从很久以前，在边境初见的那一面开始，朴载赫就想好要一直纠缠下去了。

“呜——呜——呜——”

“呜——呜——呜——”

道路两侧的兽人们吹起硕大的象牙号角，气流摩擦固体发出低沉的鸣叫，和微风融为一体。盛大的花车一辆辆通过宽阔的中央大道，开始为期三天的环城游行。两侧是欢乐的人潮，还有和每个平凡的日子一样，在道路两侧默默驻守、维持秩序的禁卫士兵。

石神祭典的第一天，是沙之都的居民难得可以一睹石神真容的日子，每年仅有这一天。尽管只是分身而非本体，这已经是足够宽厚的恩赐。

“载赫，你在不正常地兴奋什么啊。”

手牵着手走在欢庆的子民中，曹容仁注意到今天的朴载赫格外亢奋，手指微微颤抖，刘海一侧炸了毛，整张脸都红扑扑的。

“我没见过神大人……可不像哥，曾经和祂距离那么近，又能做祂的发言人。”

朴载赫拙劣却准确的形容让曹容仁忍不住想笑。汇聚的人流形成井然有序的队列，在石神广场周围汇聚起来。喜欢热闹的小孩子们多半跑去观赏花车，祈求得到庇佑的常人则来到广场上，耐心地等待见到石神的时刻。曹容仁第一次看到如此景象，神圣与俗世如此紧密又饱满地融合在一起，不由得心生感慨。

和沙都不同，星之岛的石神本体被严密地保护在禁地里，结界之外还被重兵把守着，即便是王室成员也不能随意进入，更别提吵吵闹闹的平民。

——但那是石神的本体，是无名大陆万千生灵的根源，自然不可与此同日而语。

人群中忽然爆发出欢呼声，是三道围栏一层层被打开，露出眼前通往神像的大阶梯。没有人制造混乱，所有人都屏气凝神地小跑着踏出脚步，朝着发出淡淡蓝色光芒的地方。

走下108个阶梯，再经过一条昏黑的走廊，随后呈现在两人眼中的是一间巨大的宫殿。蔚蓝的天色从中央天井的缝隙漏下来，给殿内带去光明。

但这些都只是陪衬——众人景仰的那位“神大人”牢固地在正中央的石坑里扎根，巍峨高耸，一眼望不到顶。半圆锥形的柱体有着刀削般锐利、充满棱角的表面。碧蓝色半透明的水晶质地折射出深邃神秘的层层光环，和精灵前额的水晶石出自同源。这就是石神的分身，给整个沙都带来生机的原动力。

朴载赫的目光从石神上撤开，回到曹容仁身上。精灵在他身边一动不动地凝视着，前额的水晶因为巨大的能量共鸣而嗡嗡作响。

——究竟是出于什么原因，神大人才孕育出这样的，对自己言听计从的完美生物呢？

最开始，他所知道的关于精灵的传闻和留言都来自贫民窟里的伙伴们。饱尝世事艰辛的人们习惯性地叫他们“人造人”，言语之间全是鄙夷和不屑。身处那样的环境下，身体里留着一半精灵血的朴载赫也只能保持缄默。但他不理解精灵被创造的意义，正如他自己畸形的身世，许多年来像洪水猛兽折磨着普通的人类和兽人，逼迫他们生出反逆之心。

“走吧。”

四周普通的子民们纷纷朝着石神下跪，有的顶礼膜拜有的则激动啜泣。感受着那样丰富热切的情绪，曹容仁不由得为自己而感到可悲。从前他曾站在高处带着悲悯俯瞰这些有所求的普通人，却又带着这份高傲的责任感沦为阶下囚。

诞生是因为它，毁灭是因为它，憎恶是因为它，敬仰也是因为它。

手腕突然被兽人的手抓住，打断他的思绪。朴载赫一语不发地带他朝外走，两人通过走廊，通过阶梯回到热闹欢腾的地面上。沉重的石门在他们身后缓缓关紧，刚刚所见的一切仿佛就成了不复存在的回忆。

“使者平日里就像神大人这样，在星之岛上受着所有人顶礼膜拜吗？”

“……是的。”

“哥果然又想起以前不开心的事了吧。”

“倒也说不上不开心……只是身份转换了，好像更能体会他们走投无路之下，寻求保佑的理由。”

“都是精神慰藉而已。”朴载赫显然不信服，抬起头又看到远处巡游的花车，立刻来了精神。

“走吧，我们也去凑个热闹。”被突然意气用事的恋人带着往街道上跑，曹容仁也被迫加快了脚步。

他们挤进吵闹的人堆，伸长手臂就摸到花车上叮当乱响的铃铛形装饰物，带着细长的流苏一直垂到地面上。车身装饰着各色鲜花，其中也包括先前被曹容仁泡温泉时丢在露天花园里的沼泽百合，还有娇艳的玫瑰、铃兰和紫罗兰。车上的舞者穿着鲜艳华丽，也非常不拘小节地与道路两旁的人们互动。

但曹容仁的眉头却开始拧起来。他的五感在此时发挥了不必要的作用，敏锐得令人心烦意乱。然后他马上明白了这些“车辆”需要被装饰成花车的理由——

空气中掠过一丝极轻的硝烟味。

层层叠叠的鲜花经过特殊的防腐处理，和铃铛、布面的流苏等各种装饰物一起，将下面的大家伙装饰得像颗花里胡哨的圣诞树。一切看起来盛大华丽，如果不是他注意到一串用红玫瑰编织的花毯覆盖之下，露出黑洞洞的炮口边沿的话。

精灵瞳孔骤然放大，掌心开始冒冷汗，抬头看向远处徐徐行驶而来的第二辆、第三辆花车。他很快发现每一辆都是故技重施，花团锦簇的表层所掩饰的，是他自己都叫不上名字的新式武器。

他昔日在岛上时与禁卫队接触不多，饶是如此也知道军队最常用的武器便是经过二次改造的装甲龙。不同于小型的元素龙，最顶级的装甲龙经过特化，不仅体型庞大，几乎刀枪不入，更能喷射几十米高的火焰，将坚固的房屋化作灰烬，足以震慑子民。尽管如此，眼前这些骇人的怪东西却超出了他的寻常认知，令人心生恐惧。

“砰”地一声闷响，后脑上突然挨了一下，让曹容仁眼前一黑失去知觉。他身躯不受控制地向后倒去，却又被人很快稳妥地接住，消失在人堆里。

“容仁……哥？”

先前握着恋人的手中突然空空如也，先前还兴奋地朝着花车大喊大叫的少年人慌张地回过头来。

“容仁哥？哥？你在哪？？”

没有人回答他。身边的大活人突然蒸发，骤然涌起的恐惧感把参加祭典的喜悦冲刷殆尽。朴载赫疯狂地拨开人群，四下寻找。然而他从人群的这一头艰难地挤到另一头，也没看见精灵的一根头发丝。

少年人意识到不妙，怀揣各种猜测沿着大道一路狂奔回到绿翼酒店。然而屋子里还是凌乱不堪的模样，晨起时他抱着腰背酸痛的精灵又意犹未尽地做了一次，那时候的衣袍还原样掉在地板上。

朴载赫满头大汗地回到广场，再度挤进看花车的人群。曹容仁并没有就此回应他的期待而出现，也没有假装捉迷藏留下什么信物。他惶然无助地在街道上徘徊，时而奋力叫一下精灵的名字。还是没有人回答他，广场周围觅食的鸽子反而被叫喊声吓得尽数飞走了。

这一切都被酒店的大管家收进眼底——坐在酒店二层的露台上，朴辰成隔着蔓草纹的帐子，一动不动地看着底下奔跑的发小，悠闲自得地开了一瓶陈年的红酒。

最后他松开握住酒杯的手指，对着空气咧嘴笑道：“亲爱的，真是抱歉。不过……我想他们不会为难你们的。”

TBC

两人的好日子到头了


End file.
